A Very Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: It's Christmas Day in Domino City and at Duelist Kingdom. Go through Christmas with all of your favorite Characters. Short one-shot set in the "Where I Belong" universe.


**Author's Note: Merry Christmas, Guys! I hope you all have an amazing holiday filled with love, joy, family, and maybe a present or two! This story is my gift to all of you, my amazing faithful readers. I couldn't have made it this far without you all! So thank you so much for all of your love and support! I hope you love this fic!**

The early morning sun was just beginning to rise over Domino City, bringing with it the most joyous holiday of the year- Christmas.

In the Kaiba Manor, Mokuba Kaiba was the first one awake. He glanced at the clock at his bedside table. It was only seven in the morning. Drat. Family rules said that he couldn't wake up his brother until nine o'clock. Restlessly, he began pacing the room. He pulled out his tablet and started watching Christmas specials. Time passed at a crawling pace, but finally, it got to be 8:55. He threw his tablet onto the bed and ran down the hall. He opened his brother's door and leapt onto his bed.

"Seto, wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Seto let out a groan and opened his eyes to the look of eagerness on his brother's face. Although he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, he knew he couldn't make Mokuba wait any longer. He sat up, threw off the covers, and put on his favorite silk robe.

"Come on, come on! Let's go see what Santa left!" Mokuba said, running downstairs. Seto followed him at a more leisurely pace. When they reached the kitchen, Seto was forced to make his own coffee since all of the servants had the day off for the holiday. Mokuba was already sitting by the tree.

"Seto, hurry up!" He said impatiently. Seto got his mug from the cabinet and set it under their coffee maker. The coffee poured into it, and Seto (finally) made his way to his favorite armchair and took a seat.

"Alright." He said. "Go ahead."

Mokuba squealed and started tearing into his first Christmas present. Several were from Santa, but the present that meant the most to him came from Seto.

It was buried in the toe of his stocking. And when he pulled out the present, he gasped.

"Seto... You mean it?" He asked, afraid it wasn't true. Kaiba smiled.

"I figured it was time to pass it on to you."

Mokuba leapt into his brother's arms, holding a new duel monsters deck, the first card in it being one of his brother's prized blue eyes white dragons.

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba."

"Merry Christmas, Seto."

Across town at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi and his Grandpa were gathered around the Christmas tree, marveling at the new games they had given each other. They gave each other a big hug before getting dressed.

The door bell rang, and Yugi ran downstairs to answer it.

"Merry Christmas!"

There stood all of his friends, bearing five gifts each.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Guys! Come on in!" Said Yugi happily.

Every one went inside and bade Mr. Moto a merry Christmas before they went back to the tree to exchange gifts. After receiving gifts and gushing over them, they all went to the kitchen to make Christmas dinner, along with a boatload of sweets. They all got a little messy when a flour fight broke out, but they all laughed it off. They all gathered around the table for a Christmas feast. There was honey glazed ham, mashed potatoes, baked beans, green bean casserole, rolls, corn, and macaroni and cheese. After eating their fill it was time for dessert. They had pumpkin pie, sugar cookies, gingerbread cookies, cherry dump cake, magic cookie bars, and pecan pie. Then, sitting by the Christmas tree they sang Christmas carols long into the night.

Across the ocean in Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus and his wife Cecelia had just finished a late Christmas dinner. After the dishes were all put away, Pegasus led his wife to the balcony outside his bedroom. They stood in the moonlight, staring off at the glow it cast on the ocean.

"Isn't this wonderful, darling?" Asked Pegasus, looking down at his wife.

"It's simply magical, Max." Cecelia said, sighing happily and resting her head on his shoulder. Pegasus kissed her forehead, and watched her face light up. He glanced up and grinned.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're under the mistletoe."

She glanced up. "So we are." She said, smiling mischievously. "I suppose you want a kiss from me, then?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright. Consider this your Christmas gift." She said with a laugh, pressing her lips to his.

When their lips parted, they stood in silence for a few moments before Cecelia yawned.

"It's getting late." She said. "I think I'll start getting ready for bed."

She went to go and get undressed, but Pegasus grabbed her arm.

"Before you do, come downstairs with me." He said. She was slightly surprised, but followed anyways.

He led her to the living room. They had had holiday specials running on the television all day long. This morning had been so special, opening presents together for their first Christmas together after the miracle of her revival. But Pegasus had saved the very best for last. He stood her in front of the tree and then turned around to bend down and grab a small box that hadn't been there earlier. He held it in his hand and then turned around, getting down on one knee as he opened the box to reveal a brilliant diamond ring. Cecelia held her breath.

"Cecelia my darling, you're what I've wished for every Christmas for the past fourteen years. Now that I have you back in my arms I promised to make this a Christmas you'll never forget. You bring so much joy to my life and I find more reasons to love you every day. You mean absolutely everything to me. I made a promise to you all those years ago to love and cherish you forever, and I want to do it all over again. Cecelia my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife again?"

Cecelia's eyes welled up with tears, and she nodded as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, yes of course I will."

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I'll always say yes to you no matter how long it is. Ten years, twenty years, or even fifty. You're stuck with me, you don't get a choice." She said, smiling.

She kissed him again. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Christmas my love."

The two of them retired to bed for the night, while far away in Domino City, dozens of people were sharing the same final thoughts before drifting off to sleep that night:

This was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
